I don't forget Waldorf
by foxx22
Summary: Dan and Blair: Vera Wang


**Based on speculation where Dan is at Vera Wang with Blair trying on her wedding dress. Do not expect it to go down like this on the show at all,was going to leave on a even more disappointing note but figure we have the show for that!First ever fanfic so apoligies in advance!**

"Don't let anything go to your head Humphrey, I'm only letting you stay here because Dorota's attempting to resolve some unforeseen _and unrelenting _wedding complications and my Maid of Honours gone AWOL," Blair's eyes flickered away distractedly.

"Oh yes because this is exactly how I pictured my day going, I actually came here to see you for a reason.." Dan pauses, noting Blair's disappointment, the absence of Serenas name. Of Serena. Despite a lingering voice telling him it _wasn't a good idea, he'd regret it, it'd make it harder, harder_, he continued "but I guess that can wait." Blair's lips curve upwards, the slightest of smiles, and he's reminded why he does this, keeps doing this.

Blair disappears behind pale light curtain, her slight silhouette casts a shadow as she hastily unfastens her day clothes. His eyes glaze over the curtain only momentarily, swiftly turning in the other direction, not wanting to invade this moment for her. His hands trail through endless white garments. _They're all so the same. None of these are her._

Blair's voice lifts him out of his daze. "Not that your opinion really counts for anything of course. Especially when your trying to make that whole bohemian, struggling writer, who hasn't heard of a razor...Or a barber look happen. Which by the way, it isn't"

He releases a small smile, lifting his fingers to graze the now seemingly permanent 5'o'clock shadow now cascading across his chin, "I don't know, I thought I was working it."

"Hah! Well good thing I'm here to bring you back to reality."

"That you do," he murmurs almost silently. More for himself than her.

They fall into quite once more. Dan trails the dresses this time glimpsing at the hidden price tags. Not being able to suppress the unimpressed, abashed expressions his face makes he attracts the attention of a displeased employee, holding a _withering glare that attempts to contend with the bride to be's. Not possible of course._

The boisterous pull of the curtain tears Dan away from the battle of the glares. _He was losing anyway. _

"So?" She demands. Her body is unable to match her tone though. Her shoulders hunch marginally. Fingers lightly dotted across her hips. As if unable to find their place. The overwhelming nature of the dress, in it's slight off white. It's only now Dan realises how little make up she's wearing. _She looks so young. Beautiful though. That he's always known. Even when she was 'everything he despised.'_

"Dan?" His eyes sweep up finally matching hers. Doe eyed. Almost pleading.

He lets out a shaky cough, suddenly holding an inability to express any sort of sensical speech. _You're supposed to be a writer for crying out loud._

"You're _**really**_ getting married," is all that seems to creep out. _Moron. _

She squints, tilts her head to the side." You catch on quick,"she deadpans. She casts her eyes down from his. Turns towards the mirror, a smile attempts to reach her mouth but her eyes give her away. It's always the eyes. "I mean it's not entirely flattering towards my problem areas," her hands glide along her hips "the hem needs to raised there I suppose.." _She's nervous. Waffling the Humphrey way._

" Blair," he finally finds the strength in his vocal chords. Stepping forward until he finds his own reflection behind her. Searching for her eyes, she's hesitant, not wanting to give anything away again, _never wanting to give anything away. _

" And on the day there will be hair and make up and.."

"Blair.." He faintly shakes his head, his voice lower now. Steadier. "You don't need that, you've never needed.." Her eyes find his again. _Thankful. Hopeful."_..You look really..nice. Pretty nice. I don't mean, pretty nice as in kind of nice. I mean pretty and nice. As in both..I.." She lets out a timid small laugh, eyes fluttering lightly, reassuring him. He finds solace in the glimmer of them. Non-exist only moments ago. They hold that gaze, a fraction too long. _Well for her at least._

She turns and sidesteps, moving closer into him. Starts padding down the lapels of his jacket."And what are we gonna do about you huh Humphrey? You are attending as my guest after all- I have a reputation to up hold you know," she gingerly raises an eyebrow. A tint of a smirk. She's baiting him, he knows that, any other time he would attempt some sort of witty retort. But her pads have become softer, her fingers softly sliding thier way up at down the lining of his jacket, and he doesn't want to break.. whatever this is. Instead he smiles down at her far too sincerely for her tastes.

_He shouldn't be the one doing this. Why's he always the one doing this? Steadying her. Bringing her back to earth. And making that seem like it's okay. He's too real, this is all too real. _Her thoughts overcome her slightly, a glow of red traced onto her cheeks.

"I might be able to succumb to a shave, if it means that much to you,"he surrenders, like he always does eventually when it comes to her.

"Well.."

"Well what? Don't tell me you've changed your mind,"he chuckles mildly, disbelieving.

"That is a women's perogative Humphrey." She raises her fingers, agile, her forefinger ever so lightly brushing the roughness of his cheek. Her voice is small,coy "the stubbles not so bad I guess. Almost becoming. Makes you look older...but in a good way." Her hand finds it way back to his lapels again. He can't help but notice it's no longer steady. His own hands stay stiffly in his pockets. Reserving no trust in they idea that he'd be able to retrieve them if set free.

"Your hair on the other hand.."

"Yup, Muppet. I don't forget Waldorf." Her eyes trace over his. Believing him.

" I just liked it before is all, back when we were..before all of..this,"she a lets out a deep sigh. Finally giving in. Exhaustion overcoming her. She rests her forehead on his chest_. Her rock. "_Most of the time I'm fine. I'm happy, I'm happy. And then it all becomes too much. It's all too much, I just need..need.."

"Shush," once again he defies the voice telling the truths that he for longest time tried not to face. Pretends to ignore. Except at times like this. _Take me there_.

Lifts a singular hand, tentatively stroking her hair, calming her more with each stroke. A light kiss on the top her head, all too familiar and not familiar enough._You'll still have me._"You're going to be okay Blair."


End file.
